Goodbye Percy Jackson, Hello Kyle Kole
by Hero of One
Summary: Kyle Kole, a new son of Zeus, goes over his previous life. Who was Kyle Kole in his previous life? He was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Rick Riordan owns all PJO
1. Prologue

**What up! Made a story that I hope you'll love, but if not, oh well! Here it is!**

**Tried, Failed, Succeeded, Died, Revived**

**Prologue**

The wanted to turn me into a god. I refused. They tried to force to becoming one. I ran away. They ran after me and caught me. They turned me into a god but I found a way to change back mortal. I did and became mortal; but soon after that, they found out about me. Before they could turn me back into a god, I killed myself and tried for rebirth before they could resurrect me. My name was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Now my name is Kyle Kole, and I'm a son of Zeus.

**Okay, I know, bad chapter/prologue, just believe me when I say chapter 1 will be much better than it sounds like.**

**Bye Peoples!**

**Herot**


	2. I Find Out An Unwanted Secret

**Hey guys and gals! Here's chapter numero uno of **_Trying, Failing, Succeeding, Dying, Reviving_**! Hope ya like it!**

**Chapter One**

**I find out an unwanted secret**

**Percy POV**

I'm walking away from the lake where I just swam. I got to my cabin and change my clothes. I'm walking to the pavilion since it's time for dinner. Before I get there, Hermes flashes in front of me and says,

"You are to go to Olympus tomorrow morning."

"Why?" I ask.

"That information is classified, you will be told why tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I guess I'll be there, for whatever it is."

"Good" Hermes then flashes away.

'Okay….that was weird' I thought

I walk to the pavilion and get my food. I sacrifice a portion to my dad. I eat my food while wondering why the gods called me up. After dinner, while others went to the campfire, I went to tell Chiron about tomorrow. Once I get there, I hear him talk to someone about something. I decide to eavesdrop-er-listen in on their conversation.

"Who are you taking tomorrow Lord Hermes?" Chiron asks

'Ah, so he's talking to Hermes'

"Percy Jackson, Chiron"

'So they're talking about me. Huh, I wonder what about' I continue listening.

"If I may ask, why him?" Chiron asks.

"Well, we are going to ask him again if he wants to become a god." Hermes explains.

"You do know he will refuse, don't you?"

"Yes, but if he refuses this time, we'll force him to become a god. You must not tell him we had this conversation."

"Of course, I will not tell him Lord Hermes."

'No need Chiron, I already know' I think to myself.

"Good"

And with that, he flashes out and I run back to my cabin to pack what I'll need for my escape and survival.

An enchanted backpack that will never become full and weigh as light as a pillow, Riptide, two water bottles, one filled with water and one filled with nectar, a gallon bag full of ambrosia, my wallet that contains $250 worth of mortal money and the Lotus Casino Card that I got on my first quest, a pouch full of drachmas, a hoodie enchanted by the Hecate Cabin that will hide my face, and a hunting knife given to me by Ares as a present for saving Olympus.

I write a letter to Olympus addressed to the Olympians saying that I refuse to become a god and I put at the end, "…..and catch me if you can." The letter flies up and poofs and says it should be delivered in 10 hours, around the time I'm supposed to meet the Olympians.

I run out of my cabin and tell Chiron I overheard his conversation with Hermes and that I'm leaving camp. He nods sadly as I finish my story.

Before I leave, he says goodbye and hands me a pair of sunglasses that give me night vision. I thanked him and raced up the hill. I say goodbye to Peleus and touch Thalia's pine tree knowing that I can never return.

I then run down the hill and into the woods doing the impossible:

Running away from the gods.

**How you guys like it? Good? Bad?**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon**

**See ya**

**Hero**


	3. My First Mistake And My First Escape

**Hey guys! Here's the tres adicion/chapter numero duos to the story, **_Tried, Failed, Succeeded, Died, Revived_ **Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter Two**

**My First Mistake and My First Escape**

**3rd Person POV**

**4 months after Chapter 1**

Percy was running through the forest towards the clearing where he knew his next choice of transportation would be. Unfortunately, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Hermes are chasing him. He managed to knock Hermes out cold and give Ares some _very _nasty cuts, so that just leaves Artemis and Apollo, who has evaded every attack from him just like their attacks toward him.

He keeps running knowing that he'll make it. He hears two 'twangs' as if two arrows were being fired. He turns around and cuts the two arrows in half and keeps running without losing momentum. He reaches a clearing, which shows a parking lot full of vehicles. He sees a motorcycle that was left on.

He jumps on the motorcycle and drives onto the interstate and relaxing a bit knowing that they won't pursue him there. He heads towards his next stop, Big Timber, Montana and thinks back to how he got into that mess.

_Flashback 2 days ago_

**Percy had been doing well the past 4 months due to his powers and preparations. He still had bottle 3/4 full of water due to his water powers allowing him to turn a single drop into a glass of water. His water powers were unmatched by any other demigod and possibly rivaled Poseidon's. **

**He perfected his sword fighting, perfect aim with his hunting knife, and surprisingly he mastered archery along the way. **

**His reflexes were unmatched rivaling those of a god. **

**His five senses had increased exponentially and he had discovered his sixth sense that helped him avoid trouble. **

**Percy was currently walking down a sidewalk towards a parking garage hoping to move to another location. This was Percy's 10th stop on his way towards the place where the gods would never go: Alaska. He was currently in Springfield, Illinois. He figured he had about 20 more stops before he reached his destination. **

**His next stop would be in Waterloo, Iowa. He was nearing the parking garage when he saw something coming at him from the corner of his eye and he ducked just in time as two arrows imbedded themselves into the wall. **

**He took the arrows out and smelled them. Knockout potion. He put the arrows inside of his quiver, which was inside his backpack, which contained various kinds of arrows. **

**He looked towards the direction of the shot and saw Apollo and Artemis sitting at a café table minding their own business but noticed that each of them had a frown as if what they wanted didn't happen. Percy then sprinted towards the nearest car, which happened to be a Camaro. He unlocked the car door and hotwired it in five seconds considering he had done the routine for 4 months. **

**He drove the car onto the highway with a golden Ferrari right behind him. He noticed that there was a silver Lexus driving to his right. To his left was a blood red Hummer and in front of him was a white Jaguar.**

'Crap!'** Percy thought as he knew that Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Hermes drove the four cars. He did something so impulsive that only Percy could think of. He hit the gas. **

**Hermes was so shocked that he moved out of the way so he wouldn't get rear-ended. Percy crossed 4 lanes of traffic barely making the exit ramp. He slowed down but continued driving. He made an unplanned stop in Peoria, Illinois. **

**Percy POV**

_I decided to get something to eat so I walk toward a restaurant, Gardner's Eatery and Winery. I walk in and surprisingly there's no one inside eating_.

'Huh, must be a slow day.'_I thought. I walk to the podium where you get seated and sees a woman who has silky brown hair flowing down her shoulder and looks and smells like she spent her entire life in a meadow. She smiles at me and says,_

"Hello, welcome to Gardner's Eatery and Winery, would you like to dine in or to go?" _I think for a second before saying_**,**

"Dine in please."

"Certainly, please follow me." _She leads me to a table in the corner farthest away from any exits, which makes me suspicious but I toss it away. She hands me a menu,_

"You will be served momentarily" _she walks away and I look at the menu and I decided what I wanted to eat. A plump man with black hair and purple eyes comes up and says, _

"_May I take your order?_" _I tell him what I want and he asks me what I want to drink and I ask for water. 10 minutes later he hands me my food and drink. He walks away and I'm about to dig in before my sixth sense kicks in and it says to read the wine list. _

_I pick up the wine list and it says a variety of wine's before I come to the end where it says, 'Pollux's Choice' when I read that, something clicks and I read it again and then I read the restaurant's name 'Gardner's Eatery and Winery. I can only think of Pollux and Katie Gardner, who are two of my friends at Camp Half-Blood. Pollux, a son of Dionysus and Katie, a daughter of Demeter. _

'Wait_' I thought to myself. Dionysus and Demeter._

'Crap! I'm trapped!_' I think while gathering my things preparing to run out of the fire exit, the closest exit to my table, about a good 35 feet away. I smell the food again and I smell something other than the food. _

'Sleeping potion_' I conclude. I look around and see the waiter, most likely Dionysus at the bar (of course), the cook, who I guess is Demeter cleaning the dishes, and the woman, Persephone, who gave me the table sitting across the room reading a magazine. _

_I take my chance and sprint towards the door. When I'm 15 feet in, some grapevines and grass catch me but I use Riptide and my hunting knife, which I've named Tide Reaper._

_I manage to make it to the door and run out of the restaurant and I hotwire a random Nissan car driving away and back onto the highway heading towards Tipton, Iowa, where I'll stay the night before heading out to Waterloo. I reach Tipton but decide not to stay the night but head towards Waterloo. I got tired and decide to stay the night at a rest stop in Cedar Rapids._

**Soooooooo, what do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Okayish?**

**Number One Rule After You Read A Story:**

**REVIEW!**

**Adieu! Adieu!**

**Hero**


	4. Meet Kyle Kole

**Hey guys! Since its summer I'll be able to update more often. Anyway, here's the 4th Chapter. This'll be in Kyle's POV.**

**Chapter 4**

**Meet Kyle Kole**

**Kyle POV**

I wake up from my weird dream and open my eyes. Right in front of my face was my little sister, Katherine. I jumped up a bit and fell off my bed. I stood up and turned to look at my little sister.

"Kat, (my nickname for her) why are you in my room?" I asked her irritated that she disturbed my peaceful slumber.

"Mom told me to wake you up or you'll be late for school." She responded cheerfully. How this girl is so alive in the morning is a mystery to me. She leaves my room so I can get ready for school.

I should probably introduce myself. My name's Kyle Kole. I have black hair, blue eyes, and a slight tan. I'm 15 years almost 16 years old. I'm in 9th grade. I was also diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD when I turned 12.

I have two sisters, Kat, and Jessica but I call her Jesse. Both of them are adopted and love to annoy the heck out of me. Kat and Jesse are both 12 years old, but they're not twins. Kat's about 10 months older than Jesse and loves to remind Jesse that she's older.

Both Jesse and Kat have golden blonde hair and blue eyes. At first glance they may seem harmless and innocent. But after a while, you'll see that they are little demons.

Anyway, back to the present. I'm heading downstairs after getting dressed and brushing my teeth. I walk into the kitchen and see my favorite breakfast on the table. **(Insert favorite breakfast here)** As I was eating my breakfast I asked my mom what the special occasion was.

"Don't you remember what today is?" she asked me.

"No…Wait, what today is it?" I asked her

"It's Friday, May 11-"my mom said before being cut off by Jesse

"The last day of school, duh." She told me. Oh yeah, she's right, the day of the final of my favorite subject; Latin. (**A/N I HATE Latin so much)**

I finish my breakfast, get my stuff for school, and say goodbye to my mom and step-dad. I don't really know who my real dad was. My mom told me was that he was a great man with power and I looked just like him. I kind of resent him for leaving my mom but she said that he had to.

I start walking to school since it was only 1 mile away from our house. As I'm walking to school, my two best friends, Ashley and Austin, join me. Both of them are in the same grade as me and most of our classes together. They also have dyslexia and ADHD

Austin and Ashley both have black hair like me but Austin's is greasy and Ashley's is silky. Austin has olive skin and has black eyes that creep me out but Ashley is slightly tanner than me and has bluish-greenish eyes that remind me of the sea. I've known Austin since I was 3 but I just met Ashley about 4 years ago when she first met. I have a small crush on her that only Austin, Jesse, and Kat know about.

We talk a bit before we reach school and I prepare myself for my exam that I'm sure I'm going to fail since I can't memorize any of the stuff we went over, that's the problem with dyslexia, I can't read a dang thing.

****3 hours later****

I turn in my final knowing that I maybe kind of failed it. Right after I exited the room I saw Ashley and Austin leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for me. Ashley looks at me and says,

"We need to go to the principal's office"

"What for?" I ask them

"We don't know, we just know that Mr. G **(The Latin teacher) **told us to go there" Austin said

"Well, let's go. We don't want to keep him waiting." I said and we walk to the principal's office.

Austin led the way because since he's been sent there a lot of times. We reach our destination and glance at each other; me and Ashley a bit longer, and we enter the office and see him waiting patiently for us. I also notice that our moms are here; my sisters are also here, I don't know why but I have a feeling that I'm about to find out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why did you call us here Mr. C?" Ashley asked

"Why are our moms here?" I asked

"Why didn't the Rangers win the World Series?" Austin. Everybody looked at Austin weirdly.

"What? It's a valid question." He defended himself. Mr. C. went back to us and said,

"To answer both of your questions at the same time: I need to say something that concerns you _and _your families." He then turned to Austin and said,

"To answer your question Austin. It's because the Rangers suck at baseball. They were lucky to get into the World Series at all" he said. **(A/N I really don't care about who won or who lost. I'm not a baseball fan)**

Austin was about to say something but Ashley intervened,

"So what was this thing you wanted to tell us?" he looked at us, then at our moms and my sisters. He sighed and said,

"Austin, Ashley, Kyle, Katherine, Jessica, you need to go away from here." I was shocked. He was my favorite adult here at this school.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little hurt in my voice.

"I'm trying to say this in the nicest way possible. I'm saying that you're not coming back to this school. You're not expelled or anything; what I'm trying to say is that you're leaving the city, in fact you're going to be leaving the state. You are moving to New York."

I was somewhat relieved that he didn't mean what I thought he meant. But then another question rose to my head.

"Exactly why are we leaving?" I asked and Ashley and Austin nodded their heads agreeing with me. It was silent a minute before Mr. C. responded,

"You're leaving because you must go to a camp there." Austin then said,

"So, we're leaving the state so we can go to some dumb camp." He looked at our moms and said to us,

"I think it's time for your moms to tell you the truth." And with that, he rolled out of the office giving us some privacy with our moms.

They told us about that all the supposed "mythology" is real. They also told us our heritage but they didn't say who our fathers were, all they said was that they were Greek gods. _'Way to be specific mom' _I thought to myself. Mr. C. wheeled back in and behind his desk.

"I take it that you now know everything you need to know for now." He said to us.

"Yes we do Mr. C." she replied.

"So how are we going to get to New York? I mean we'll probably fly there s-"Ashley was about to continue but her mom interrupted her.

"No! Ashley, I know can't tell you who your father is but I definitely know that you can't fly to New York." She said worryingly.

"Ashley, she is correct. Everybody else will be able to fly there but you cannot. It is too dangerous; you will have to travel there by train." Mr. C. said

"But Mr. C., it'll take 1 1/2 days to get to New York by train. It'll only take a couple hours for everybody else to get there." Ashley complained. He sighed and looked over to the moms and said to them,

"You didn't tell them?" they nodded their heads yes. I looked confused and looked at Mr. C. silently thinking what he meant.

"Children, what your mothers didn't tell you was that you will be going there by yourselves. They will not be joining you on your trip to New York. Don't worry; one of the counselors will be there to bring you to camp."

I was shocked and sad after he had said that. I then thought of something and by the looks of it, so did Ashley.

"Chiron, what about Ashley? She'll be alone on her trip to New York. Something might happen to her." I told him worried. He replied,

"Yes I do realize that. Let's just pray to the gods that she'll be safe by herself." I stood up and stepped up and said,

"No, I'll go. I know that Kat and Jesse will be safe with Austin. He's like another brother to them." Mr. C. seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes before replying,

"Alright Kyle, you may accompany Ashley on her trip to New York. But be careful you two."

"Don't worry Mr. C., we'll be careful. We'll watch after each other, right Kyle?" she asked me lightly bumping my shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be careful. Don't worry about us; we can take care of ourselves. It's those three you'll have to worry about." I said pointing at Austin, Kat, and Jesse. Ashley laughed her angelic laugh that I love to hear and the three glared at me. Mr. C. cleared his throat gaining our attention. He said to us,

"Okay, now back to the subject at hand. Jessica, Katherine, and Austin will leave from the El Paso International Airport tomorrow morning at 8:30, Kyle and Ashley will leave tonight at 9 at the Amtrak-ELP station. Is that understood?" He asked us and we nodded.

"I believe this is a goodbye until we see each other again." He said to us as we walked out of his office. Before we left, I asked him a question that was bugging me.

"Hey, Mr. C., I need to ask you a question."

"And what would that be Kyle?" he asked me.

"What's your first name? I mean we call you Mr. C. but what's your real name?" Right before I left I heard him say,

"My name is Chiron, Kyle." And I left shocked that my principal had been a centaur.

*******7 hours later*******

Ashley and I were standing in front of the entrance to the train that will take the two of us to New York. We had said our goodbyes just a couple minutes ago. We turned our heads and looked at each other. She took my hand into her own and looked at me,

"You ready?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"No, but I guess we have no other choice." She said to me.

We entered the train and picked two comfy seats and sat down. Minutes later, the train moved and we were off to New York. Me and Ashley talked a bit before she became sleepy. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I blushed a bit. Eventually, I got tired too; I fell asleep against Ashley.

**What do you guys think? **

**This chapter was more of a filler than an actual chapter. But **

**unlike others, this was a ****_long _****filler. Took me about 14 hours to**

**put it together**

**Like it? Hate it? Don't care about it?**

**Review it yourself! **

**Review for your friends! **

**Review for that old cranky man down the block!**


	5. My Second Mistake And Almost Caught

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating my stories sooner. But I got some things going on right now. I managed to type this chapter between the things. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

**My Second Mistake And They (Almost) Catch Me**

**Percy POV**

I wake up and get out of the car to stretch my back. I winced as I heard several cracks. After I was done stretching, I went to get my backpack from the back when I remember that I dropped my supplies outside the restaurant where I was almost captured. All that was left of what I had is my sword Riptide and my enchanted hoodie.

I better be more careful now, considering that all my resources are gone. My stomach growled and I checked my pockets and the car for any money. I found nothing. Apparently, not only did I leave my wallet in my bag, but I also chose the one car without any money inside it. My stomach growled again and so I went to the nearest vending machine. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Nobody was. I took out Riptide and ever so carefully cut the glass off and set it on the ground. I reached in and grabbed as much as I could. I did the same for the soda machine too.

Once I put them into the car, I checked to see what I grabbed. For food I got everything from Chex mix to Juicy Fruit, and for drinks I got everything from Dasani to Coca-Cola. I got back in and started up the car, or at least tried to.

When turned the key, all I heard was the engine sputter and then nothing. I tried again. Nothing. I checked the gauges and saw that it had no gas.

'_Great, just great. How am I supposed to travel around now?_' I thought to myself. I thought of all the possible options, but none of them were plausible. There was only one option: travel by foot.

I mean, it's not that I haven't done it before, which I have; it's just that traveling by car is faster and I can get away more easily. I choose to camp out in the car for today. But tomorrow, I'll need to leave and keep moving, so as to keep the gods off my trail.

I walk to the rest stop and take a free map to look at. I push the hair out of my eyes so I could see it. I haven't had a haircut in the last 5 months so my hair is now even with my shoulders. Okay, if I'm currently in Cedar Rapids and I travel about 70 miles in a day; I should make it to Alaska in less than 2 months. Rather get there sooner but oh well, got deal with what I got. More specifically, what I don't got.

Throughout the day, I eat small portions as to keep my metabolism high. Once it hits dusk, I lay down on the back car seats and fall into a peaceful slumber.

****The Next Morning****

I wake up and stand up and stretch, not really wincing when I hear multiple cracks considering that's happened for the past 4 months. I eat a big break to give myself energy for the day. As soon as I exited the car I knew something was off. Something didn't feel right, but unlike other times, I pushed those suspicions away. I walked a bit before entering a forest just outside of Cedar Rapids.

Again, I had that feeling that something was off and didn't feel right. I pushed that feeling away again and continued walking through the forest until I reached the other side of the forest and I saw that I was in Marshalltown. It was raining badly, but I saw a superstore nearby, Target, I think; it's too far away to tell. I look at myself and decide that I need a new set of clothes, shoes, and another hair tie. Yes I wear a hair tie; you would too if _your_ hair was over half a foot long.

Anyway, I hurry into Target and find that it has one of those little miniature food courts. Since I wasn't really that hungry I headed towards the men's clothing and got a pair of jeans, two shirts, a pair of running shoes and a hair tie.

Since I didn't have any money on me, I just pickpocketed some people with them noticing. Hermes would be so proud. I pay for my stuff and decide to rest there for a bit. I walk to the miniature food court and plop down in one of the chairs, you know the ones that spin around, closest to the exit. I close my eyes and right as I was about to take a catnap, I heard two squeaks and immediately open my eyes.

Right in front of me were Hermes and Apollo. They were both smiling which gave me the creeps but I didn't show it. I decided to break the silence,

"So, how have you guys been lately?" Hermes replied,

"Doing okay. A little tired from chasing a slippery demigod."

"Yeah, haven't you noticed the sun's not as bright as it used to be?" Apollo asked. Instead of answering his question, I said,

"Alright, cut to the chase. I know you're not here just to make small talk. Where are the others?" I asked them scowling. They looked taken back but soon recovered their smiles.

"Well, cutting to the chase, I like that. No more wasting time I can see." Hermes said to me. Seeing that they weren't going to try anything, I reached into one of the bags and grabbed the hair tie and put my hair into a ponytail. Hermes and Apollo raised their eyebrows and looked like they were trying really hard not to laugh,

"Dude, why do you have a hair tie?" Apollo asked me. I sighed responding,

"It's to keep my hair out of my eyes. Now answer my question: where are the others?" They immediately sobered up and Apollo said,

"Everywhere, you're surrounded kid. You're not getting away this time." Apollo said smirking.

"To be more specific, they're at every exit waiting for you. You have no way out." Hermes said smiling evilly.

I chuckled giving them confused faces,

"You think you've trapped me? You think just by outnumbering me you can catch me? Well think again morons." and with that, I stood up nodded my head and ran towards a wall. Right before I hit it, I turned my body into pure mist and went through the wall.

By now, it had stopped raining and I could _just_ see each god and goddess standing near an exit. I looked to my left and my right and saw a sewer drain. I came up with an idea. A horribly, disgusting idea, but an idea nevertheless. I turned myself into water and went inside the sewer drain. I turn myself back and walk along the walkways under the roads, right next to the sewer.

Word of advice; never, ever, _ever_ think it's a good idea to go down the sewer. _Worst _idea of my life, and that's saying something considering all the ideas I've ever come up with. It not only smells worse than Ladon's breath but it's also pitch black. I have to use Riptide to guide me so I don't fall in the sewage.

It's kind of cold down here so I put one of my hands inside the hoodie pocket and feel something. I take it out and see that it's the pair of night vision sunglasses Chiron gave to me before I left camp. I put them and turn them on and put Riptide away. I walk through the sewers before I dare go up above and see if I'm in the clear.

I push the manhole cover slightly before I feel it being yanked out of my hands. I fall down but catch myself on the second rung of the ladder. I peer over the edge before being yanked up. I yelp and I'm tossed onto a patch of grass. I take off the sunglass and I dare myself to look up. Right in front of me were all 14 Olympian gods and goddesses looking down upon me. Athena steps up and holds up the letter I had sent to them 4 months earlier and said to me in a mocking tone,

"Look, we've caught you. What's our prize?" I stand up and take my time to glare at all of them individually. I take one step back and smile at them and confusing them. I say to them,

"You haven't caught. You've just merely, seen me. Oh, and you can tell Chiron thanks for the night vision glasses" I toss them the sunglasses, "even if they _were_ meant to track me down." I say to them somewhat bitterly, angry that my favorite teacher/mentor had betrayed me.

"Goodbye Olympians, I hope to never see you again." And with those last and parting words, I turn into a fine mist and I'm swept away by the wind.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**See you guys!**

**-Hero of One**


	6. I Hate Canadians

**Hey guys, how ya hangin'? I'm really sorry about not updating any of my stories but I'm kind of busy, so I'll try my hardest to update them ASAP. By ASAP, I mean hopefully within the next week or so.  
><strong>

**So sorry to make you guys wait so long. I want to thank all of you who've followed and/or favorite my stories. **

**You guys are the best. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R**

**I Hate Canadians  
><strong>

**Percy POV**

_Why me?! Why me?! Why me!? _I thought as I was being pursued by all the Olympians.

Normally, I could just use my powers to get out of a situation like this, but I've been in far too many of these kind of situations, which means my godly endurance is almost depleted. After all of it is gone, I'll have to rely on my mortal endurance to get me to the Canadian borders.

Fortunately, the border is only 20 miles from here. _Unfortunately_, they're catching up to me. Artemis, the closest, is only 1 mile behind me.

Also, unlike myself, she rarely loses any endurance. I feel myself slowing down signaling that all my godly endurance is gone. I look over my shoulder and see that they are slowly gaining on me.

When I looked back, I saw a glimpse of a sign that said that I was 1 mile away from the Canadian border. 1 mile to my freedom!

When I was 1/4 of a mile away from the border, I made the mistake of looking back, because right then, I was tackled from above by something—correction, someone. I struggled and was able to shake off the person who had tackled.

I immediately started to run as fast as I possibly could. 200 yards. 100 yards. 50 yards. I was 5 yards from the border when suddenly I fell down. I saw what had caused it and I find two tree nymphs, one holding my right foot, and the other my left foot.

When I was free from my shoes, it was already too late. The Olympians had already surrounded me, waiting to see who would make the first move.

I decided to make my move and I immediately fell down and into a puddle. As they moved closer to inspect the puddle, I took my chance and I slid in between their legs and traveled away from them in that form.

I obviously took them by surprise, considering the reactions that were given. before I changed back to my physical form on the other side of the border.

They see me on the other side and most of them groan or curse at me. Except for Athena, she just looks at me and smiles evilly, which causes shivers to go down my back.

I turn around and I walk about 5 miles into Canadian territory until I decide to take a break. As my energy and endurance came back to me, some Laestrygonians surprised attacked me.

Before I could do anything, they grabbed me and stuffed me into a power sack, a bag that cancels out all your powers. As I was struggling, I had a bad feeling that they were going to do something worse than eat me.

"Do you have them?" one of the Laestrygonians asked someone.

"Yes, here it is, now give us the boy." The other voice said. It sounded familiar, all too familiar, but I couldn't think whose voice it was

"You do not trust me, Olympian?" the Laestrygonian replied.

"No, I don't. Now hand us the boy." Another god said.

The Laestrygonian chuckled, which sounded weird, and replied, "Very good Olympians, here is your boy. Now give us the meat." He commanded and tossed me to the opposite side of the border, back into U.S. territory.

"Fine, here you go. 10,000 lbs. of meat." One said and I heard a resounding thump and felt the ground shake.

I felt the bag get grabbed quickly and roughly by one of them. I was teleported somewhere, most likely to Olympus.

After a couple minutes of walking, I was roughly dumped out of the bag and onto the floor of the throne room. I noticed that right after I hit the ground, I was handcuffed by both my hands and my ankles.

I also seemed to have one of those tracking collars on my neck. I was pushed down into one of those chairs that constrain both your arms and your legs.

While all these things happened, I stared at the ground, so they couldn't see me and I couldn't see them. I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about.

"Percy, look at me." I heard my father say to me. I looked up and scowled.

"What?" I said, it coming out a little hostile.

"Perseus, we are going to give you one last chance for you to choose to become a god, otherwise, we will force it upon you." Zeus said sternly.

"I'd rather go against every legendary monster at once than become a god." I snarled. Zeus glared at me, instead of backing down, I glared right back at him.

"Perseus, for your defiance against the gods, you will be forced upon godhood in 1 week." He snarled at me.

"Until then, you will be confined to your assigned room." Hera finished for him.

I started to protest but I was silenced by Morpheus, who came up behind me and touched me causing me to fall asleep.

I started to fall down, but someone caught me before I landed on the ground.

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was that I was being carried by Hestia to my room.

**So, what do you guys think? Do ya like it? Hate it? **

**Give me your thoughts about what will happen next.  
><strong>

**Bye guys and gals**

**Hero  
><strong>


	7. The Fates Give Me A Message

**Hey guys! I finally updated after how long? 4 months? Oh well, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I've finally updated!**

**About a quarter down into the story I did like right after my Author Announcement, and the rest was written in the past week, so that's why it may seem like a different style of writing.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**The Fates Give Me A Message**

Percy POV

Okay, right now I'm looking for any creases or cracks within the walls of my room. So far I've been in here for the past 4 days with only myself as company. Well, besides the occasional Olympian flashing in on me to see if I'm still here or not. I don't get why they're checking up on me when they built the perfect prison for me. There are no cracks, creases, or any type of space that leads out of my own personal hellhole.

Said hellhole has everything anybody could ever want. A king sized bed, all the electronics ever made, any kind of music, a 64" TV with every single channel, and a small kitchen with any and every kind of drink or food I want. Doesn't sound like a hellhole to you does it? More like Elysium, right? Well it's not Elysium. Especially when you're going to be forcefully turned into a god in less than 72 hours.

I'm absolutely miserable right now. Why am I miserable you ask? Not only am I being forced into godhood, I learned that after I'm turned into a god, I'm forbidden to leave Olympus. Which means I'll never be able to see my friends or family ever again. I don't know why, but apparently, I'm "too dangerous to be away from Olympus", or so Zeus thinks. This is the nearly the perfect definition of hell, minus the Furies and hellhounds.

I pound on the doors that aren't doors at all. It's as if they want me to be right at home, but I'd say that if they wanted me to be right at home, they could at least give me time to spend at Camp Half Blood before they turn me into a god. They don't even have the decency to give me a picture of any of my friends or family: Tyson, Nico, Grover, Rachel, the Stolls, Thalia, my mom, Paul, or Annabeth. Annabeth. I'll never be able to see her again. I'll never again be able to tell her "I love you", or hug her, or kiss her, or hold her while we stargaze into the hours of the night.

These stupid, fucking gods love to mess with my life. They make decisions for our lives without any say in the matter. I bet this was freaking Athena's idea. Once she found out about Annabeth and I she's been looking for reasons and ways to break us up. I have to find a way to become mortal again after I've been turned into a god, because let's face it, it's impossible to outrun the gods.

There's a flash behind me and I'm guessing it's one of the gods checking up on me to see if I was doing okay.

"We came to give you a message, not to see if you are okay." Three voices say simultaneously, sounding like one voice. I quickly turn around and reach for Riptide when I remember that they took Riptide away from me so that I wouldn't as much of a threat to them I would be if I did have Riptide.

I look up to see three old ladies with bony arms and wearing cotton dresses. Both the right and left ladies were holding green socks that were tinted with gold, but the middle one had a pair of scissors and the threads of each socks. I immediately knew who they were and I bowed down in front of them, because right in front of me were the Fates.

"Rise Perseus Jackson. We have come to give you a message about your future." The left fate, Clotho, said.

"We have never done this before." The middle fate, Atropos, said.

"You are the first human to ever here about your future." The right fate, Lachesis, said.

"So what's the message you're giving me?" I asked them.

"After you have been turned into a god, yes there is no escaping that." Clotho said, before I could interject.

"You will go to the back of the Temple of Apollo, and you shall see two handlebars and the very bottom of the foundation. Pull the right handlebar and push the left handlebar. When you do that, a secret passageway will open. Go into it, at the end, you should find us there sitting, waiting for you." Lachesis continued.

"But you must get there by noon of the fifteenth day of the seventh month. If you do not get there by that time, it will be too late, and you will stay a god forever." Atropos finished gravely.

I looked at the calendar and saw that it was 11:30 PM, July 11. That meant after I was turned into a god, I only had about 12 hours to escape my "house" and get all the way to Apollo's temple undetected.

"So what will happen when I do become mortal again? What should I do?" I asked them. If I was seeing correctly, the three of them looked at me with pity.

"We are sorry Perseus, but you won't be able to stay mortal for long. The Olympians will sense it and then they will come after you. Your fate is not one you will like. You will only have about 10 hours to say your goodbyes before you die."

My eyes widened at her statement. Did she just say what I think I heard her say?

"Wait, what do you mean 'before I die'? Is there something that's going to happen to me?"

"Yes. Your fate is not to be a god. Your fate is to live as a demigod, but if you should be caught again and turned into a god once more, you will forever live as one on Olympus. You will never be able to talk to any of your friends for the rest of their lives."

"For you to escape them, there is only one solution: Death" Atropos says, barely cutting the thread, making me feel some pain in my gut.

"Wait, so you're saying I have to kill myself?!" I question them.

"Well, not exactly. You're not going to commit suicide."

"So what? Someone is supposed to kill me, is that it?" I question them. Just as I ask them, I immediately know what the answer was going to be.

"Yes, you are correct. It must be the person you love the most." Clotho finished.

I took a step back away from them. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was only one person who meant the world to me. Only one person who I would give up the world for. Only one person who is everything to me. The daughter of Athena with the princess blonde curls and the beautiful grey eyes.

Annabeth Chase.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffhangers are so great, aren't they? I just love them, well only when I'm writing them anyway.**

**You guys probably hate me right now, but hey, this is probably the only update in a while.**

**I shall now use my Jedi mind powers on you guys.**

**(waves hand in front of your face) You will review for this story. You will review for this story**

**See you guys later,**

**Hero of One**


	8. Nighttime Train Talks

**3rd Person POV**

On the train, it was still dark when there were a two bright flashes inside the passenger car. There were two men standing there where the flashes had occurred. One of the men had black hair, sea green eyes, along with a pen in his hand. The other also had black hair, but he had sky blue eyes, and a golden coin in his hand.

The two of them walked over to where Kyle and Ashley had taken their seats. They looked at the two children sleeping side by side, with Ashley leaning against Kyle, and him having an arm loosely around her. The man with sea green eyes smiled, but the man with the sky blue eyes frowned.

"Well brother, I guess Aphy was right, our kids do like each other." The man said chuckling a little.

"Indeed they do. I do not like this, especially since they have caught Aphrodite's attention. You know what that means, right brother?" Zeus asked his older brother, Poseidon.

"Yes, I do. They're going to be subjected to the will of Aphrodite. We will do everything we can to prevent her from intervening in our children's lives, though it will not be easy. You know how Aphy is when love is involved." Poseidon said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I do. She's going to be obsessed and will strive to do anything in her willpower to mess with them. Anyway, let's get back to what we originally came here for." Zeus told Poseidon. Poseidon nodded in agreement and kneeled down to his daughter who resembled him in more ways than just appearance. He bent down and moved a couple of strands of hair behind her ear, and kisses her forehead.

Poseidon placed the pen in her hand with a note attached. Zeus moved Kyle so that his head wasn't leaning against the train window. He then placed the golden coin in Kyle's hand with a note attached.

The two gods stood back up and walked back to where they had flashed in. Zeus turned his head to look at Poseidon, who was looking back at the two kids sleeping, with a look of rare concern.

"Poseidon, do you think it is a wise choice to give her the sword this early?"

"Yes Zeus, I am confident that she will be able to use it well when the time is right. What about you Zeus? Don't _you _think it's a little early to be giving Kyle Ivlivs?" Poseidon questioned him, one eyebrow raised.

"No, I believe in him as much as you believe in your own daughter. But why are you giving her Anaklusmos?" Poseidon hesitates for a moment before answering Zeus.

"Since it's been over 10 years since Percy died, I want to give it to the next rightful heir, which so happens to be Ashley."

"Fine, let's head back to Olympus", Zeus tells Poseidon. Poseidon nods and they both teleport back to Olympus.

A few moments after the two gods left, there was another flash inside the train right beside Kyle and Ashley. The person looked at the two and silently squealed in elation.

"Oh my gods! They are just too adorable together! I'm going to have so much fun with these two!" Aphrodite squealed, causing Ashley to stir a little bit.

"Oops, I should be more quiet. I don't want to wake up these two cuties", Aphrodite whispered as she backed away a little. Ashley sleepily looked around, but found nothing. She went back to sleep, subconsciously squirming into Kyle chest. When Ashley did this, Aphrodite squealed quietly, and squealed even louder when she saw Kyle pull Ashley closer to him.

"Gods, why is sweet, sweet Ashley so oblivious? Can't she see that Kyle has feelings for her?" Aphrodite sighed unhappily; she smiled sympathetically at Kyle and said to the sleeping boy,

"Oh Kyle, I'm feel sorry for you that your feelings aren't returned. I just hate unrequited love."

"Well, I'm about to change that. No matter how hard your fathers try to stop me, I promise you Kyle, by this time next week, you and Ashley will have your first kiss." Aphrodite said with determination in her eyes. Aphrodite takes out a letter and sets it down next to the letter the letter Poseidon gave to Ashley.

"Well, looks like my work here is done. I'll see you two soon enough, just you watch." Aphrodite smiled devilishly and she transported away.


End file.
